<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dwarves in Quarantine by spookykiss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251666">Dwarves in Quarantine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookykiss/pseuds/spookykiss'>spookykiss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Durincest, Hair Braiding, Kíli Is a Little Shit, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Pre-The Hobbit, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:15:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookykiss/pseuds/spookykiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lighthearted and saucy. 3 very handsome sons of Durin must share a home for a mandatory self isolation during an outbreak of Miner's Flu.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fíli &amp; Kíli &amp; Thorin Oakenshield, Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien), Fíli/Kíli/Thorin Oakenshield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dwarves in Quarantine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I couldn't help myself. Please no one get mad at me &gt;.&gt;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spring is usually the signal of a renewed hustle and bustle in the dwarven community of the Blue Mountains, but the outbreak of a highly contagious Miner's Flu had turned the streets desolate. </p><p>A month or so ago, a cough started spreading through a couple of the mining groups. Now this isn't something that's unusual, with their damp working environment and particles floating in the stagnant air it wasn't usually seen as a concern if a few miners cough for a day. Yet as the days passed the miners developed a fever and became bedridden as more and more fell ill. Soon, the sickness began spreading to the farmers near the foothills and up into the main city. </p><p>Dwarves are typically a resilient bunch so it wasn't until the first death that concern began to spark. Now don't go thinking the dwarves were dropping like flies. The dwarf was very elderly and was unlikely to see more than one more winter pass but it was enough worry that precautions were taken. Traveling from the community was the first thing to be banned as Thorin didn't want his people responsible for bringing this flu to other dwarf kingdoms, though he did ponder the idea of if it would be infectious to elves. The sick were advised to remain home but that still didn't stop the spread. The first wave of sick miners had just recovered in time to help aid the ever growing number of sick citizens and do the work to bury the handful who did not pull through. It wasn't until Dwalin and a third of the dwarf population had come down with the flu that Balin advised the dwarves enact a quarantine of all living in the area. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Day 0</b>
</p><p>Before the start of isolation, everyone in good health was advised to gather supplies for themselves and their sick kin. As much as everyone was suggested to keep away from one another, it couldn't be helped as the marketplace was full of at least one representative from each household to buy enough food to get through the set time. Thorin was navigating the crowds with his nephews in tow and carefully avoiding anyone who coughed or looked pale in the face.</p><p> "I'm still not sure we have to lock ourselves up too. We're not even sick!" Kili whined. </p><p>"Don't call it that, Kee" Fili said in a similarly displeased tone. "You make it sound like we're going to be in a dungeon of some sort. We'll only be at Uncle's."</p><p>"You don't have a dungeon. Do you, Uncle?" Kili inquired in a mildly antagonizing manner. </p><p>"Keep complaining and I may have to build one," threatened Thorin as he shoved a large sack of goods into Kili's arms. </p><p>He needed the extra help carrying goods since he was not only stocking up for his nephews with himself but for his sister as well.</p><p>Dis had come down with the Miner's Flu just the previous day to which Fili and Kili were unaware of until they stumbled home from a night out and found the front door locked. She had locked her sons out for their own protection, even had to toss a bucket of water out the window at them to make them go away, but don't worry about her. She's strong and will be better in a week or so. Its Thorin you should feel bad for, waking up to the pounding on his door just past 3am only to find his nephews wet and drunk on his stoop. </p><p>After buying enough goods to fully incumber both Fili and Kili, Thorin made one last stop to buy two casks of ale that he carried with one on each shoulder. The trio made their way back up the levels of the city to Dis's home and left her portion of the food and and one of the casks on her doorstep. She called a grateful thank you from the second story window with a handkerchief over her mouth and nose.</p><p>"Aren't you worried about going mad without us?" Fili asked his mother from the road.</p><p>"I'll be quite alright. Our neighbors are sick too so I will have someone to talk to safely," Dis assured her sons. "Its your bother I'm most worried about!"</p><p>"I can handle myself!" Kili defended.</p><p>Dis only laughed in response as she waved them off and closed her window.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Day 1</b>
</p><p>Thorin has had his nephews spend plenty of time at his place before the quarentine, so environment was normal enough. They would stay in his spare rooms and help with the daily chores when asked. The only difference now was the knowledge that he won't be relived from them in a day or two. Sure, they could be rather annoying at times but he loved his nephews dearly. It couldn't be that bad. Could it? </p><p>The morning was uneventful, the boys sleeping in as Thorin ate a small breakfast before heading to his personal forge out back to work on some new armor and weapons for a journey he was planning. </p><p>Thorin didn't come back inside until nearly dinner to find Fili putting a fire out on Kili's sleeve as they tried to cook a meal. Thorin could swear he could feel more of his hair turning grey in that moment. The brothers were officially banned from attempting to cook without their Uncle present in fear of them burning down his whole damn house. After some help, Thorin directed the two how to make a simple meat and vegetable stew and was surprised how successful they were with good instruction. A good bonding moment, maybe he could teach them some useful skills. The three then sat down to eat together.</p><p>"So what is a quarantine anyway?" Kili inquired "Not asking for me, Fili was wondering."</p><p>Fili nudged Kili in the ribs.</p><p>"It means that we stay away so we don't get sick," Fili stated.</p><p>"Yeah but, why us too? Shouldn't it just be the ill?" Kili questioned further.</p><p>Fili didn't have an answer and both turned to look at Thorin. </p><p>"So you don't catch it and spread it before you know you're sick. Like Dis, she locked you out hoping you're not sick. Hopefully I don't end up catching it for either of you." Thorin explained. Truthfully he wasn't very sure how it made sense until Balin explained it to him. "But this way, if any of us do get it, we will have time to get better and be done with it by the time we're out."</p><p>The brothers seemed to understand but Thorin had his doubts and poured them some ale to ease the tension.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Day 2</b>
</p><p>Thorin taught the brothers how to make bread rolls as they impatiently waited all day for the dough to rise even though they were told it wouldn't be ready till drinner. The bread baked perfectly and filled the house with a wonderful aroma. Nothing had gone wrong that day and Thorin was thankful as they settle down to eat. Kili excited picked up one of the fresh rolls and looked around the table until is face turned to disappointment.</p><p>"We forgot to buy butter."</p><p>Another grey hair.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Day 4</b>
</p><p>Kili was laying on the couch staring blankly at the ceiling while Fili and Thorin played chess, a game Kili never liked or perhaps never understood. </p><p>"Its been 4 days. How much longer?" Kili asked in a dreary tone.</p><p>"They said a fortnight was sufficient," Fili replied as he desperately tried to protect his queen with a rook. </p><p>"How long is a fortnight again?"</p><p>"Fourteen days."</p><p>"FOURTEEN DAYS!?! You mean we still have 10 left?!"</p><p>Thorin's eye twitched. At this rate his whole head would go white before the quarantine was over.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Day 6</b>
</p><p>Kili was just lying on the floor with a sustained groan that kept going on and on. He only paused to take another breath before starting up again. Fili literally dragged him outside by the ankles.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Day 7</b>
</p><p>The cask is empty. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Day 9</b>
</p><p>The trio spent the day chopping firewood. Not only for Thorin's home, but a few sick neighbors who lacked the strength to do so. They tossed bundles of wood over the fences to the grateful neighbors. Even while holed up in his home Thorin did what he could to help his people. </p><p>After working up quite a sweat chopping and distributing the firewood Thorin was the first to bathe. Realizing how much of a good cleaning his ever graying hair needed, Thorin carefully took the beads out and undid his braids to really scrub the layers of grime and soot off his locks. After finishing his bath, Thorin towel dried his hair best he could and tied his hair up into a loose bun with a leather strap. </p><p>"The bath is all yours," Thorin said as he exited with naught but a towel around his waist. </p><p>Fili was staring at him wide eyed until Kili nudged his shoulder with a smile. Thorin raised a questioning eyebrow at the two.</p><p>"Go wash up, I'll start dinner," Thorin said as he brushed a stray lock behind his ear.</p><p>"Right away!" Kili said excitedly as he pulled his brother into the bathroom.</p><p>Odd. Not them bathing together, communal baths were quite normal, but it was the way Fili was staring and how much Kili was smiling. Thorin shook off the thought and headed to his room to dress.</p><p>The menu for dinner was a side of roasted vegetables, not that he expected his nephews to eat much of them, and a hearty portion of salted pork. After everything was hot and ready, Thorin began to wonder what was taking his nephews so long since almost half an hour had passed. He walked towards the bathroom to inquire them what the hold up was. As children, the two would often take too long in bathtime with silly games and shenanigans rather than washing themselves. If they had just been wasting his hot water they were about to get an earful! Thorin rounded the corner and stopped as soon as he noticed the bathroom door wasn't fully closed, opened just a crack allowing the light from inside to spill into the dark hallway. He wasn't sure exactly what made him stop and not call out but he crept up the door as quiet as a burglar. </p><p>"Mmm, ahhh! Yes" Thorin heard Fili's voice within the splashing. </p><p>"I'm getting close," Kili's voice was panting. </p><p>"Unf me too, Kee."</p><p>Thorin dared to look in and saw a sight that left him stunned and speechless. The sound of wet flesh on flesh was from a bent over Fili with Kili rutting hard against him with water sloshing everywhere. They were both glistening with soapy bubbles still lingering on their skin. Wet hair clinging to face and neck. Fili tossed his head back and partially stifled a moan as he very clearly climaxed. Kili was only a couple thrusts behind has he pushed hard into Fili and grit his teeth as he emptied into the blonde's ass.</p><p>Thorin's eyes where wide as he felt something stir deep in his stomach. Disgust? Oh, no no no! As much as Thorin assumed he despised the sight it was becoming very clear that he was excited by it. The brothers turned and shared a soft kiss before moving to dry and leave the bath. Thorin quickly but silently retreated to the kitchen as his mind continued to replay the scene over and over again. He hurriedly set the table, sat down, and adjusted the massive hard on in his pants just before his nephews entered the room. </p><p>"I feel thoroughly worked over," Fili said while rubbing his shoulder.</p><p>"I'd say I have more of a renewed vigor after that bath," Kili said as they both sat.</p><p>Thorin was staring very intently at his fork, lips pulled taught in a flat expression. The brothers made small talk over the food as they dished themselves up, only adding a small amount of veggies to their plates as a courtesy. </p><p>"You seem rather quiet, Uncle," Fili said, breaking Thorin's concentration. </p><p>His eyes snapped up to meet Fili's and he hurriedly turned back down to serve himself. It was going to be quite the frustrating meal.</p><p>"Just many things on my mind. Planning ahead and all," Thorin's voice wavered just slightly.</p><p>If his nephews were as keen as he was they would have definitely noticed the falter in his tone. Thorin was also grateful that his beard was partially obscuring a blush he felt in his cheeks. He slowly ate at his food, eyes remaining on the table as he kept quiet during the brother's bought of conversation over the few neighbors they saw over the fences today. </p><p>"It must be hard for that family directly behind to all be sick with three children."</p><p>"Do you think we could bake them some bread tomorrow, uncle?"</p><p>Thorin was deep in his own mind, concentrating his breathing to slowly ease his erection back down.</p><p>"Uncle?"</p><p>Thorin looked up at Kili this time, eyes slightly widen, then back down to his food. The image of Kili's face as he came was plaster in his mind again as he felt himself harden again.</p><p>"Yes, that would be kind. I'm sure you two can manage that task," Thorin finally replied.</p><p>The brothers finished their food at nearly the same time and both got up to wash their plates up in the sink. Thorin took the opportunity of their backs being turned to get up and hurry off to his room.</p><p>"Clean my plate too, won't you? I'm heading to bed" he called as he speedily walked away.</p><p>It sounded as if they had a question but Thorin intentionally ignored them and locked his door. This ache was not like any he had before and Thorin hurriedly removed his pants in order to finally find release in his hand. He denied it to himself that he was imagining his nephews in the bare but there was nothing else on his mind other than their faces in those last moments of ecstasy. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Day 10</b>
</p><p>Thorin awoke early as usual but was very careful as he peered around the corners to make sure he wasn't going to run into his nephews. Once the coast was assured clear, he swiftly made his way to the forge out back where he would spend the day avoiding the two. </p><p>Having so much time stuck at home, Thorin was more than able to catch up on his work and even began some new projects just to fill the time and his mind with anything that could keep him distracted. That is until he heard the two calling to the family over the fence. Thorin stopped his work and watched them from between the slats of his workshop. </p><p>"We made some extra rolls for dinner and thought you might enjoy them," Fili called out.</p><p>"Oh, Mahal thank you! The little ones will be so pleased," thanked the mother. </p><p>Kili softly hurled a bundle of rolls over the fence.</p><p>Unsurprisingly, Kili was half covered in flour and Thorin could see a cloud of white poof up as Fili pat him on the shoulder before the two head inside. The brothers had always been close and Thorin wondered just how long their … situation had been going on. </p><p>Night was falling and hunger was urging Thorin inside since hadn't eaten anything since last night's partial dinner. He steeled himself before walking inside. </p><p>"We've made dinner already! Hope you don't mind," Kili said cheerfully. </p><p>"Go ahead and start without me," Thorin replied as he continued walking through the house, "I'm going to wash up."</p><p>Honestly he couldn't get out of there quick enough, but he knew he was going to have to face his nephews again sometime. </p><p>Thorin took his time bathing in hopes of avoiding Fili and Kili long enough  for them to go to bed but the pruning of his fingers coaxed him out of the water. Thorin dried off then dressed in chesnut brown pants and wide neck steel blue tunic that exposed his neck and a large portion of his shoulders. He contemplated skipping dinner and just heading to bed but the audible growl of his stomach pushed him to enter the kitchen. </p><p>Fili was, yet again, trying to explain the rules of chess to Kili.</p><p>"You need to be patient and think ahead," Fili said as he quickly overtook the board.</p><p>"This game takes too long. Haven't we got something more like checkers?" Kili whined as he illegally moved a bishop.</p><p>"The game doesn't take that long when playing against you," Fili laughed as he corrected his brother's move.</p><p>Thorin used their distraction to gather his dinner and head to his room.</p><p>"Oy, Uncle! Where are you going? We haven't seen you all day!" Kili called out.</p><p>"I'll be taking dinner to my room," Thorin said, "I'm afraid I feel my age upon me tonight."</p><p>"Why don't you relax here for a moment," Fili enticed as he stepped up to block Thorin's path, "eat and we can braid your hair before heading to bed."</p><p>Thorin sighed and took a seat in his armchair with bowl in hand. Might as well get it over with, right? At least he didn't have a boner this time. </p><p>The brothers went to fetch the necessary tools while Thorin relaxed as he began eating. Much to his enjoyment, the stew was quite flavorful and well done. Not only has the two been learning how to feed themselves they even took time to experiment in Thorin's neglected spice cabinet and enhanced the natural flavors of the ingredients. Thorin greedily devoured the meal along with the rolls the two prepared … wait a second. Sweet rolls!? Thorin was in flavor heaven with his palate amix of savory, salty, and sweet. It seemed they had a lot more to offer than expected! Yet more surprises awaited. </p><p>Just as Thorin had finished his meal, the brothers finally returned with the necessary items. Fili sat to his side and Kili took up place behind him as they began. Since Thorin had just previously bathed, his hair was easy to manage as Fili separated a lock from above Thorin's left ear and thoroughly combed the strands to ensure the smoothness of the braid. Fili's fingers were skilled as he passed the locks over and under as he made his way down the length. Meanwhile, Kili was behind Thorin gathering bits from the crown line to create sections. The feeling in fingers on scalp coaxed a small pleased sound from behind Thorin's closed lips as he allowed himself to enjoy the sensation. Since Kili wasn't braiding the rear sections, he was already prepping the first portion of hair by applying an amount of beeswax to the desired spot. Kili then took the same section into the looped end of a tool made of sturdy flexible fibers; the other end was thin and straight on which he slid the bronze bead into place with a tug just hard enough to place the bead without pulling on Thorin's head. On Thorin's left, Fili was coming close to the end of the braid and Thorin felt a momentary graze of rough fingers on the exposed portion of his shoulder which caused his lips to part just enough to breath in a small gasp. Just remain calm, right? Kili had just finished with the second bronze bead on the back of Thorin's head in time for Fili to pass off the task of sealing the braid so he could start on Thorin's right side. There he was now, sandwiched between the two attractive young dwarves who were focused solely on him as he tried to not let his mind wander to images of last night. Fili's knuckle slowly grazed a sensitive spot on Thorin's neck. Was that a deliberate touch? He felt something rest against his knee and glanced down to see Kili's knee resting against his with legs splayed open towards him. Kili shifted a little, causing the point of contact to move from Kili's knee to a couple inches up his inner thigh. Thorin felt stirring in his lower stomach and tried to calm himself until … Breath. It was Fili's breath on his ear that send instant goosebumps to shoot over him. Fili leaned slightly in when he had gotten up to allow Kili to place the bead on the last braid and Thorin quickly shifted his legs, pulling the bottom of his tunic over his growing erection. Thorin's leg tapped nervously as he tried to feign impatience for Kili to finish off the last bead. </p><p>"Dolzekh menu," Thorin spoke thanks as he got up and exited without glancing back at his nephews. </p><p>Thorin didn't allow himself to indulge tonight and went to bed incredibly frustrated. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Day 11</b>
</p><p>It was 2 in the morning when Thorin sleepily got up to use the bathroom. He washed his hands and splashed some water on his face as he thought. What was he going to do? He was trying to pretend he saw nothing but something akin to intrigue kept pulling everything to the surface. Of course there were same sex couples in dwarvish communities they had the same rights as any other wedded couple, even a bit of mild incest of cousins wasn't unheard of; but never had he seen two brothers physical with one another. His own kin even. But why did he feel so drawn to it? To them? Thorin sighed, not like he could do anything now but got back to sleep. He exited the bathroom and headed back. Being a bit more awake now, Thorin noticed Kili's door was wide open. Strange. He looked inside as the moonlight showed an empty bed. The door next to it, Fili's room, had a spark of fire strike as a lantern was lit inside. Thorin leaned an ear to the door as his heart began pounding in anticipation. </p><p>"Couldn't sleep either?" Fili spoke.</p><p>"Not with how frustrated I am," Kili replied, "do you think he got the hint?"</p><p>"Seriously, Kee? He saw us in the bath through the opened door. And did you not see his trousers when we finished braiding his hair?"</p><p>"So is he just not interested?"</p><p>"Perhaps just too proud. All we can do now is leave it open for him to make a move."</p><p>"That doesn't mean we still can't have a bit of fun, right?"</p><p>"You are much more bearable when you've been throughly fucked." </p><p>That was it, all the stress from being pent up for days, the roaring sexual frustration, all of it compounded and all reservations were dissolved as Thorin took the handle and authoritatively pushed the door open.</p><p>"U-uncle!?" Kili shouted in surprise. </p><p>"I can explain," Fili said as he put is hands up defensivly.</p><p>The brothers has both already removed their tunics and were sitting on the edge of the bed next to one another. Thorin quickly walked twoard to the two with a stern face. They looked rather frightened but didn't move, allowing Thorin to place his firm hands on both their chests as he pushed them into a laying position on the bed. Kili's eyes were wide and Fili's mouth hung open just a bit. There was no holding back now. Thorin leaned over and kissed Fili with all the pent up passion that had been aching in his loins for the past two days. Fili's tension released as the realization of the brothers' shared fantasy was finally happening. Thorin's free hand ran up Kili's chest and came to rest on his cheek as his thumb found the wetness of Kili's mouth as the younger began to lick the digit and pull to remove Thorin's tunic. Thorin's kiss was aggressive as his tongue entered Fili's mouth, the blonde pushing his crotch against Thorin's muscular thigh. Allowing Fili a chance to breath, Thorin shifted to share his desire with Kili who responded by kissing back with equal fervor and biting Thorin's bottom lip just a bit. Fili hands reached around Thorin to undo his pants and pulling them off. The two younger ones moved to push Thorin on his back as they moved down his body in an obviously planned manner. </p><p>"You have no idea how long we've been wanting this," Fili spoke, fingers gliding over Thorin's fit form.</p><p>"I almost thought we'd never get to taste you," Kili's breath ghosted teasingly on Thorin's very large cock. </p><p>"Still your words and get to work on your king," Thorin commanded as he pushed the two eger mouths towards his throbbing erection. </p><p>The brothers shared a smile with one another as they took turns sucking. Thorin watched as the two covered his cock in hungry saliva as their hands worked to free their own leaking desires. Fuck, just the sight of them was getting Thorin close! That's when Thorin spied a vial of oil on the beside table used for obvious reasons. </p><p>"Stop," Thorin commanded, "on the bed with me, both of you." They obeyed. "Now, Fili, on your back." Fili leaned back onto his elbows. "And Kili," Throin tossed him the vial "get his cock nice and wet."</p><p>Kili poured some of the oil onto his fingers and began coating Fili's also impressive cock from tip to base until it was glisteningly slick. </p><p>"Now stop," Thorin was watching them with lustful eyes. "Turn around and move up a bit so your brother has a good view." Kili was now over Fili chest with his backside facing his elder. "Wet your fingers again." Kili did as told. "Rub it into your arse." </p><p>Fili's breath hitched as he watched the sight of Kili's fingers sliding around his hole before plunging the wet digits in. Kili was allowed a few more moments of self indulgence for their viewing pleasure before Thorin decided he was thoroughly prepared.</p><p>"How long have you two been taking each other to bed like this?" Thorin inquired as he straddled Fili's lap.</p><p>"About 4 years," Fili replies in a wanting tone. </p><p>"So I need not worry too much if your brother can take me, hm?" Thorin said as he pulled Kili closer by the hips. </p><p>The two were staring at Thorin with wildly dilated pupils as the heat of desire was now a roaring fire waiting for more contact. </p><p>"I'd love nothing more," Kili replied. </p><p>With that, Thorin easily lifted Kili's more lithe body and slowly lowered him onto his cock.</p><p> Kili let out a series of curse words in both Westeros and Khuzdul tied off with an approving, "Ahh! Yes!"</p><p>Fili licked his lips as he watched Kili take all of the enormous girth of their uncle into his tight hole. Thorin's voice was a low growl as he felt the clenching around him as Kili gripped his shoulders and let his head fall back in pleasure. He allowed Kili a moment to adjust and then slowly lifted and lowered the slender dwarf on his cock several times. Fili was about to start stroking himself from lack of touch when Thorin paused him impalment of Kili to grasp Fili's cock and line it up with his own hole. A load moan came from Fili as he breached Thorin's entrance and felt the heat of him wrap around his cock. For a moment the three stilled, Fili buried deep inside Thorin with Kili on top. Thorin moved first, setting motion up and down on Fili who picked up the rythm without falter. After several good thrusts into his ass, Thorin began using that same momentum to bounce Kili on his own cock. Soon, the trio were picking up pace and panting with the pent up pleasure. </p><p>"Thorin-" moaned Kili as his nails strached wickedly exciting red marks on Thorin's shoulders and chest. </p><p>Thorin bit and licked on Kili's neck in response.</p><p>"Oh Mahal. Fuck," Fili's voice was came from gritted teeth with finger sliding down the length of Thorin's back down to his ass where Fili hooked a thumb inside to join his cock in penetrating.</p><p>Thorin's moan of pleasure was deep like thunder.</p><p>"I can't-" Kili was panting rapidly as his eyes rolled back as he came hard onto Thorin's stomach. </p><p>Thorin could feel the sensation on the tightening around and and pumped him faster on his cock to ride Kili all the way through his orgasm as Thorin was mere moments away from his own. The grip of Fili's hand on Thorin's hip tightened as the blonde bucked up and came deep into Thorin's ass from the sight of Kili coming undone by his uncle above him. That extra twitch and deep thrust from Fili was the last thing Thorin needed before he pulled Kili hard all the way down onto his cock before climaxing with a near roaring growl and filling Kili so much that it was already leaking out before the last wave of pleasure subsided. </p><p>This was by far the last possible situation Thorin would had guessed the three would get into before the quarantine was over. If anything, he suspected to build and impromptu dungeon for Kili; but now, he might enjoy the last few days.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>